Beautiful Life
by Nillen
Summary: AU. D18, CavPxAlaude, R27.Dino and Kyouya are broken lovers with needs. Alfonso and Alaude have forgotten how to care once they are married. Tsuna and Reborn are desperately reaching out for a hope in the blackness of reality.But to where they are going?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Not mine, not mine. It belongs to Akira Amano and only Akira Amano.

Hey, everyone. This is my second story for KHR. I didn't beta this, so sorry for the errors -which I think is a lot-.

Pairings : D18 / CallavonePrimoxAlaude / R27

Genres : Romance and drama.

Setting : Alternate Universe

* * *

Standing under one of the trees in an empty park is a Japanese, raven haired man. His eyes are hidden by his eyelids, arms crossed on his chest as he breathes in and out, almost soundlessly. Leaves of autumn flew around the figure. The sky is not dark or bright. It is almost like a gloomy one, almost like it resembled the man's mood.

A soft sigh escaping those thin, beautiful lips as the young man turned to his back, the Italian he waited for, is now standing not far behind him.

A gentle smile greeted him and unconsciously, his lips also curved up, drawing a tiny, almost invisible smile back.

"I'm sorry for making you wait." the taller man slowly approached the figure. His thick glasses hide those warm gold eyes, the one that the younger had been secretly admired since a long time ago.

The blonde's appearance, his black jeans and long sleeves, collar-neck cream coloured shirt and unbutton vest, could make any girls sway by him. And even boys.

"I've been here for almost 10 minutes already, Doctor..."he addressed the older man by his title. The blonde chuckled and stopped approaching when their faces are only few centimetres away.

The younger man looked up to see the face he had seen for almost 5 years.

That bright smile never leaves the doctor's feature.

"Why did you call me here?" the shorter, Japanese man slowly closed his eyes; the picture of the other man is now memorised in his mind.

"We need to talk-" his small voice, slow words, somehow are cut by.

"About what we have discussed?" the taller man leaned closer.

They are too near. Too close.

It is not uncomfortable but the thing is; he never wanted to become comfortable with this any longer.

Violet eyes revealed themselves from those eyelids, meeting with the golden orbs behind the thick glasses.

"Yes. I do think so too." The Japanese murmured slowly, final in his words and tone.

They stared at each other for a while; none dare to make a sound as the silent gazes are already enough. Finally pulling away from the gaze, the older man let out a small chuckle.

"So this is it?"

Clenching his fists by his side, the shorter man nodded his head.

A sigh escaped the Italian's lips, heavy with unspoken words.

"I wish you a happy life..."

The smaller man watched as the gentle smile turned into a fake one.

The Italian understands him very well. Unfortunately, he understands him _too_ well for his own good.

The Japanese hung down his head slightly and turned his back to the older man.

"We will meet again soon... Cavallone."

Dino just smiled and shoved his hands inside of his pocket jeans as his eyes stare at the younger man's back; watching as he takes his steps and widening the distance between them.

If the younger man had been a little bit closer to Dino by now, he would have heard his murmured words.

"Yes, we will...My Skylark."

[When there is a chance, they cannot take it because they know they shouldn't.]

* * *

"I don't understand what I have given you that are not enough until you have to find another person?" a taller man hissed at his spouse. The said spouse, a younger blonde, twitched his eyes at the accusation. They are standing in the middle of the living room, he was doing his work when his husband barged into their house and accused him, out-of-blue. In the current situation, the older man's hands balled into fists while the younger one shot back his look by glaring at his eyes.

"I am not. You are too proud of yourself. And I have my own right to be with my friends. I can't just stay home and be a housewife for God-sake, I'm a businessman!" he replied with an angrier tone, creating a heavy atmosphere around them.

Alfonso's eyes are glaring deadly at his spouse.

How can a husband not being jealous when he saw his spouse hugging and flirting with another man?

"Alaude, I have right to-"

"To what! To control my life! To block my freedom!" cut the shorter man. He gritted his teeth and throwing his paper works –which had been properly set- away from the table. The papers are now scattered all over the floor, causing the older man to almost rise up his hand to slap Alaude.

"You are getting out of your way!" he tightened his fist, to control his hand from hitting the other. Alaude is glaring heatedly at him, his teeth gritting.

"I am your spouse, _Alfonso_. You are the one that getting out of your way."

"I never hug and flirt with any people I meet even if they were my clients! Especially, after I am married to _you_!"

"And now it was _my_ fault? Who asked you to love and proposed me? For sure, _I_ didn't!"

The tension is getting heavier as Alfonso became speechless. His breathing is uncontrollable and his anger is now very close to the limit.

"THAT'S ENOUGH, ALAUDE!"

Alaude flinched by the change of tone. He unconsciously stepping back from the angry man and before Alfonso can take any other action; he already slammed the bedroom's door closed, not far from Alfonso's position.

"Go and die, Alfonso! Go die to hell!" he shouted from inside the room.

Alfonso shouted back angrily and without wasting time, he strode out from the 2 storey house, heading to anywhere, everywhere as long as he can be away from his spouse.

[When there is a chance, they are wasting it without a second thought.]

* * *

A 17 years old boy is sitting down comfortably on one of the plane's seats. He yawned as he leaned his head on another man's right shoulder, who is sitting beside him.

The said man, a 25 years old doctor, chuckled at his patient's behaviour. He ran his fingers through the soft brown hair, admiring the look of his also lover.

"Haa... This will take a long time, right?" murmuring the younger man, his eyes still closed. The young doctor slowly nodded his head, acting as if the boy could actually saw him nodding.

"Yes, you can sleep first... It takes around 3 more hours before we reach Italy..." he whispered back, pressing his lips on top of the boy's head. He could feel the boy leaned closer to him, slowly drifting to the world of unconsciousness.

He sighed, leaning the back of his head on the headset. He closed his eyes, tired and worried.

From Japan to Italy they go just for one purpose.

He slightly titled his head to his right side, where the sleeping boy is leaning against him.

He gave another gentler kiss on the boy's forehead.

One year is sufficient enough to understand his pure and innocent heart. And he will not let the heart suffering and die, at one time also taking away his beloved one. He did not care if he has to spend all his wealth on his boy because the more important thing is for him to be fine at last.

"I promise to get you a new heart, Tsuna." he whispered almost emotionlessly but his heart saying otherwise as he closes his eyes too, hoping to wake up with a new sort of hope.

Without his realisation, the younger boy opened his eyes again; half lidded and titled his head slightly up to stare at him. He smiled.

"Even if you can't, always remember my heart will forever stay with you, Reborn."

[When there is a chance, they have to chase it before it slips away.]

TBC.

* * *

Fact 1# : Since Dino and Alfonso (I seriously love this name xD) have the same family name, Cavallone, I decided that Alfonso have to use Chiavorone instead. =)

Fact 2# : Kyouya and Dino is a long time lovers, Alaude and Alfonso are married and Reborn and Tsuna is still fresh in their relationship.

Fact 3# : Since this is an AU, no '_I'm going to bite you to death_' is going to appear =(

Fact 4# : All of them are around 23 to 25, except for Tsuna which is 17. xD

Fact 5# : The whole setting is going to take part in Italy.

Fact 6# : Since this is an AU, _expect_ OOCness. Not a lot, I'll try to make them stay in characters but do _expect_ them.

Fact 7# : Reborn and Dino, are genius! They graduated earlier than others, _PRODIGY_. (kills myself for setting such things)

This is one of my old stories. While taking a bath, I suddenly got an idea to change a bit of this story and use it for KHR instead. If you can see, I somehow have D18 fetish xD My English is still improving, so don't worry, I'll write better next time.

Reviews will make me happier and update faster. =D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Not mine, not mine. It belongs to Akira Amano and only Akira Amano.

* * *

Tsuna opened the window's curtain and smiled when he saw the sight of Italy. He looked to his side and watched the older male who is still packing out their stuff from their luggage. The younger male pouted.

"Can't we go for a walk first?"

Reborn shook his head without looking at the boy, aware of the fact that he can easily fall for the pout and will definitely regret it later. He folded Tsuna's white shirt and put it into the wardrobe.

"We need to go to the hospital first."

Tsuna purposely sighed. Loudly.

"Why so soon?"

"You shouldn't ask that, Tsuna."

When Reborn finally take a look at the younger boy, Tsuna realised that his eyes are nothing but filled with seriousness. The young doctor is known by his quiet and perhaps, cold attitude. But Tsuna knows better. The older man never fails to show him how great life is and he knows, Reborn always have reasons behind all the things he did.

"A month is still long... We still got 30 days or 720 hours or 43200 minutes together!" he smiled. However, a frown appears on the doctor's forehead, probably towards his words but as far as Tsuna knows, he had never raised his voice at him, he never even mad at him.

The doctor put down the cloth in his hands and approached the shorter boy. Reborn wrapped his arms around the small frame, one hand patting the boy on his head and proceed to give a small peck on his cheek.

"I want to be with you, not just for 30 days or 720 hours or 43200 minutes. I want to be with you forever."

The said boy could almost hear his heartbeat, courtesy to the silence that born next, but hide it away by his bright smile. He unconsciously nuzzles his nose tip, softly on the taller man's cheek.

"I want too, Reborn, but don't you think it is too demanding... for you to ask?" he softly whispered. Reborn holds the boy on his waist with his hands, steadying them together while his eyes stare at the window on Tsuna's back.

"Believe in me. If you don't, who will?"

* * *

Dino tapped his fingers on his working table, imitating a piano's play. His lips moving, as if he was singing the slow song himself; his eyes closed. Silence companies him in his office.

No more patients for today.

Since he is a specialist, he just accepts few cases concerning his expertise and believes, to not burdening himself just for money, when he got more than enough. Slowly he opened his eyes, expecting to see a younger boy wandering inside his office, reading magazines or maybe changing the flowers inside those vases.

But he was rewarded by disappointment.

He bitterly smiled.

Of course, his lover is going to marry with another person, a girl in few weeks soon.

And here Dino is; doing nothing to stop his little boy. He wondered if the younger man missed him or maybe he is now busy preparing for his marriage. And perhaps, he will invite his 5 years lover to his wedding too?

Dino closed his eyes again; his fingers continue to play on the edge of the table, as if it was the piano's keys. He realised he had not played any happy songs since few days ago. All he does is playing sad instrumental songs and laughed at himself out of nothing.

He feels pity. For himself.

How much the memories that the boy had left him with, that wanted to be refreshed. Every times he reached his apartment; the boy's illusions will appear everywhere. In his bedroom, sitting on the bed and doing some of his work as Dino sitting beside him, his arm wrapped on the younger's shoulder, reading a book himself.

At the kitchen, he hums as he cooks for their breakfast, lunch and even dinner.

In the bathroom, he unconsciously pouted as he asked for massages.

Anywhere. Everywhere.

He just could not get the boy out from his mind.

Suddenly, he feels a hand grabbing his fingers, stopping them from continue playing the fake piano. He chuckled, ready to open his eyes and to see who caught him in his crazy state.

"Cavallone, stop it." the voice is just too familiar. Dino sighed, pulling his hand away and ran his fingers through his golden locks. He opened his eyes and saw the missing sight of his life is now standing in front of him, the table sandwiched between them.

"Shouldn't you be busy, Kyouya?" he asked, leaned a bit closer to the other person inside the office. The person has an unreadable expression on his face, but when he started to bow down his head, Dino know something is wrong.

"I can't keep it anymore." he softly spoken, still standing and did not even thought to take the seat behind him. The doctor's eyes boring at him, concern speaks for his heart.

"Keep it anymore... what?"

"They thought I was happy."

"I know you don't."

"I wished I don't have to do this."

"You are their only son and they are my belated parent's best friends."

"But I wished for something more."

"It is better to accept things than asking for the impossible."

"Dino, is our happiness are not as important as theirs?" Kyouya finally raised his head up again.

Dino was slapped by his question.

Is their happiness are not important at all?

"Kyouya-"

But the moisten eyes of his long time lover cut his words without voice.

"I've been with her for a day long. I don't know, she is nice, Cavallone but... but she is not you."

Dino stared at the man in front of him. He thought that by breaking up, things can be as simple as it could it, but he was nothing but wrong. He leaned back on his chair and looked outside the window on his right side. Kyouya is still on the same position.

"We are stuck, Kyouya."

He knows Kyouya had started to tremble and he wasn't daring enough to look at the younger man. Instead, he chooses to continue his words.

"We are stuck in this sinful position. If I can, I want to pull you away from there and bring you to somewhere else, far_ far_ away from here. And we will have our own life. In other choice, you can make your parents happy and stay here. You know what, Kyouya? No matter how strong our bond is, it is never as strong as what our parents have on us. I know what it feels to lose them; don't cause yourself to suffer that feeling too."

Kyouya closed his mouth with his right palm, bowing his head down as he silently cried. He closed his eyes and his tears flowing nonstop from his hidden violet orbs. His shoulders trembling by the invisible pain and Dino knows more, so he took off from his seat and approached the younger man, slowly, gently pulling him into a hug.

Once their bodies contacted each other once again -after those days filled with nothing but misses- they cling on each other as tight as they could. Kyouya buries his face on the older man's chest while Dino has his face burying on Kyouya's neck.

Kyouya gripped on the doctor's white coat, titling face to look at him at his eyes. Dino stares back, automatically regretted it when Kyouya pulled him down, for a kiss he had missed for so long.

* * *

Alfonso silently opened the bedroom's door and as what he had expected, he saw Alaude's sleeping form on his side of the bed. The older man let out a small smile. Alaude, when he was asleep, looks like before they were married; when he won't look at him at the eyes with hatred and doubts.

He sat on the edge of the bed, leaned down to kiss the younger man on his forehead. But soon, Alaude turned his sleeping face to Alfonso.

Alfonso's smile widened.

He misses to talk and to touch the younger man like how they used to be; like before Alfonso reach a higher position in his career. The thing that Alfonso sure is the one that resulting him to have Alaude's doubts all over him.

Things are too complicated, yet too understandable sometimes.

He softly ran his fingers through his spouse's soft blond hair, admiring the beauty of the person he loves more than anything. Neither he realised Alaude had actually woken up at the time he kissed him on his forehead.

Alfonso sighed, gently lowering his body and pull the smaller body into a loose, unconscious hug. He rested his forehead on Alaude's left side of the head, murmuring a faint apologise for accusing his spouse having an affair with another man.

When he feels himself being hugged back with another pair of arms, he knows that he is now forgiven.

TBC.

* * *

A/N : This story didn't have much readers as what I've expected so I'm kind of not-too-excited to write now. =/ I'm sorry for not being able to write better than what I should.

Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Not mine, not mine. It belongs to Akira Amano and only Akira Amano.

* * *

Few days had passed without any news of Hibari Kyouya.

Dino walked along the corridor, hearing rumours about the new doctor around. He smiled at the nurses as he walked by them. As he knows, the rumours are not exactly about the doctor but also about the patient he brought along with him.

He assumed that it is better if he did not get into other people's business. The young doctor continues walking without precise destination, it happens to be his lunch break but unfortunately, he is not hungry at all.

The only thing he could not seem to put his mind away is about his lover. Or should he called Kyouya his former lover now?

_Lover_ is such a strong word.

It bonds two people in a deep and meaningful relation; where everything is perfect even if it is not. When everything is in their way, about how they love and why they love are all unanswered questions.

But in a certain Dino Cavallone's situation, it is not.

They love each other. It is as simple as that but somehow; it becomes complicated every time Dino tries to explain why and how he actually became in love with Hibari Kyouya when everything he knows are against their relationship.

He was stopped in his track when a '_beep_' sound was heard. He pulled the device to see the message sent to him and quickly run towards the emergency room.

Why people need doctors to treat their hearts?

Does Hibari Kyouya need a doctor to treat his heart too?

* * *

"Hibari-kun, look at this... Isn't it nice?" the girl beside him woke him out from his wandering mind. Kyouya blinked for a moment, trying to gain his focus before putting looking at her with his blank face, nodding his head at the red dress his future wife had chosen for herself.

He could do nothing since his mother is also with them, looking for some stuff too. His fingers unconsciously playing with his raven locks; he bites his lips when he is still overwhelms by the dullness of the situation. But that is not all; he feels uncomfortable. He needs to be somewhere else, somewhere else which is not here.

The older woman stares at her son for a moment before approaching him. She proceeds to put the back of her palm on Kyouya's forehead. Kyouya blinked twice by his mother's action.

"Mother?"

"Are you having a fever, Kyouya? You can go home first if you think you need rest?" his mother suggested. Kyouya smiled at his mother's concern; slowly nodding his head. This could be an excuse for him to leave the place.

He realised the girl also looking at him with worries written on her face. Kyouya just closed his eyes and let out a small sigh.

"I am fine. But I think I need a check up." he replied with a small, fake smile. His mother was silent in thought for a while before looking back at her son.

"Why don't you go meet with Doctor Cavallone? It had been a long time since we last met him..."

Kyouya barely nodded, his mind working automatically to create thousands of lies. He knows he needs them.

"Yes. Perhaps about a half year ago?" his mother smiled a sign of agreement for him to go meet with the doctor for his check up. She does not want her only child in any dangerous circumstances no matter what.

After taking his leave from the shopping mall, he got into his car and drive towards one and only destination, the place where he had left his heart at.

* * *

When Dino finally succeed to end a nightmare of an operation, he opened the door to his office and was greeted by the sight of a stranger who is now sitting on the guest's chair in front of his table. He stared at the said man for a while, trying to remember if he knows the stranger but then cancelled his act when he realised the person is also wearing a white coat like his.

"Hello, I'm Reborn Arcobaleno." Reborn stands up and offers his hand towards him. Dino smiled, taking the offered hand into a polite shake. Reborn Arcobaleno, the new doctor?

"You must be the new doctor here, I heard a lot about you..." he chuckled as he takes his seat; eyes never leave the others. Reborn nodded and Dino realised the presence of a white file on his table. Dino assumed that it was Reborn's.

The blonde man stared at him for a moment then takes the file. He opened it and read the pages slowly. Reborn just stay in silence in his seat, waiting for his decision.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

Reborn nodded his head.

Dino put down the file back on its position. He gave a small smile.

"Can you help? I'll pay as much as you want."

"He is at the third level. The only way left is by heart transfer."

"I know. I have heard a lot about you, Doctor Cavallone. Doctors that I met at Japan refused to take on operation because of his weak body-"

"Low blood pressure and anaemic body state, he is in the verge of death once he get into heart transfer operation. There is no doubt. He'll die."

The words were meant to be harmful. Reborn just keep the words in his throat, the bitterness is not the first he had felt.

"I know. That is why I needed you to help me. "he said with much determination. Much seriousness. Dino only have one thing playing in his mind once he saw the expression.

"Why?"he asked, directly.

"Because you are-"

"_Why_?"

Reborn knows very well what does the other doctor trying to ask. If he could, he wanted to avoid answering it but both of them know better. He closed his eyes and sighed, unconsciously rubbing his temple with his fingers. He admitted it, he never succeed to have a full rest since last 5 months when he first recovered that Tsuna is having a deadly disease. He had been digging a hole as deep as he could to find anything, _everything_ to make Tsuna become healthy again.

The young boy is the light in his dimmed world.

He does not care about money, -how much he has to spend in order to heal the boy- he got a lots of it. From his family and by himself.

But Sawada Tsunayoshi is just _one_ and _only_.

If he lost him, where else he could find another Tsuna?

First he met him, he was a doctor in the general hospital and that was the first time he saw the worst state a teenager can have. He was abused by his father, mentally and physically.

His mother is long dead and Reborn wanted to know nothing about her.

He never took advantages of the boy, afraid it will woken up his old memories and somehow, love grows between them.

Combined them together in a perfect picture.

In a perfect picture called love.

"I am in love." Such simple words summarised all the things that Reborn wanted to explain.

Dino heard the doctor explanation but says nothing afterwards. He knows he is giving 90% false hope but at least, there is still 10% real one.

Neither have they known, by the simple eyes meet they are already bonded into a fate together.

* * *

Alaude rested his head on Alfonso's shoulder beside him. They are watching a thriller movie together but the atmosphere between the couple somehow, is scarier than the movie.

No one dares to speak a word.

Why?

Because they do not know what should they talk about.

Alfonso sighed; his right hand made its way to hold onto his spouse's left one.

Alaude's hand is soft and fit his. Alfonso was glad today they have not scream at each other like how they always do. Or should he feel sad because not even a word had been heard today?

He feels Alaude shifted closer to him. Without wasting time, he wrapped his right arm around his lover's waist, pulling him closer for body contact. When their eyes meet, he realised Alaude's resembling glass, close to crying. His black eyes stare into the baby-blue's and slowly he leaned down, kissing his spouse on his lips.

Alaude closed his eyes.

He was somehow sad when the wish for a day where fighting will not occur is actually the day he and his husband talked none. When Alfonso pulled away, they looked each other at the eyes again and nobody still dare to speak a word.

By the reaction, Alfonso pulled husband into a more forceful kiss. Alaude holds on Alfonso's shoulders, fighting back for dominance. He realised when he had started to softly moan, the older man pushed him down to lie on the couch.

Silence.

"Are we fine?" Alaude quietly asked. Alfonso leaned down and nuzzled his head on Alaude's neck, trying to feel the warmth as much as he could while nodding his head.

"I love you, Alaude..." Alfonso whispered in his ear, painting some blushes on his spouse's cheeks. Alaude smiled that oh-so-beautiful smile, the one that Alfonso has always been in love with, and still does.

"I love you too, Alfonso."

TBC.

* * *

A/N : =) I am happy xD

Reviews replies :

BelxFran : xD I hope this chapter is good too, but I promise you that the next chapter will be better! Thank you for being my first reviewer even though for the second chapter! =) Sweets like cavity, I can't help but write like that, I know it must be sappy too, right? xD I updates every day, -God's will- so hopefully within next week, this story is completed! Thank you for the review! (hugs)

Sumire : xD I know, they are nice, right? I seriously can't find the real name of the 1st Cavallone Primo and if I am not mistaken, there are two stories that use 'Alfonso' so I only follow the flow, (btw, the name is hawt! .) Yes, sugar, I'll update every day, if nothing comes up, of course and then you can choose whether to die or not. I can assure you that the ending is quite shocking =D Thank you for the compliment, but broken and lovesick pairing is what I love the most =D Dino as doctor, I'll have him as my personal doctor xD (got hit by tonfas by Kyouya-chan x.x) I will continue nobody tells me they hate this story (yet) xD Thanks for the lovely review! (hugs)

Review please.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Not mine, not mine. It belongs to Akira Amano and only Akira Amano.

* * *

Dino enters the code into his apartment, sighing tiredly.

It had been a day long from 4 am until 2 am. He decided to give in to his work since it is the only way for him to forget a certain Hibari Kyouya. When he stepped into his apartment, he saw the television is on and a familiar figure is laying on the couch with blanket covering half of his body; probably sleeping.

He '_ouch_'ed.

'I am going crazy. It is just an imagination, Dino Cavallone!' he scolded himself, closing the door with a '_click_' sound. When he heard the sound of the couch losing its burden, Dino stopped in his action.

It is only a dream.

_Right_?

The raven haired man is now standing in front of him, rubbing his right eye with his right hand and his left arm hugging a pillow tight to his chest. His hair is in mess and he yawned; cutely.

"Where had you been?"

Then Dino realised he is wearing one of Dino's white button up shirts with long sleeves and collar. _Only_. Kyouya definitely not know what he is doing when he stretched his arms, his shirt reveals a lot more of his long beautiful legs and white thighs; unconsciously sending a tempting look towards Dino. Dino quickly shook his head, snapping himself out from his dirty mind.

"Ahh... What are you doing here?"

"I'm sleeping?" he answered plainly with his head titled to his left, as if nothing had actually happened between them. Dino stays in his position, unsure of what should he do. The shorter man slowly made his way closer to him, his violet eyes staring at the golden ones.

"You don't want me here? I'll go." he stated almost in a disappointed tone. He turned back to the couch and put down the pillow back to its place before stepping out from the apartment. Dino, who is still daze in his position, frowns when he heard the sound of door clicked again.

Then, he remembered something.

'Oh shit.' Quickly, he reopened the door and wrapped his arms around Kyouya's waist, pulling him back inside of the apartment and Kyouya, who is shocked by the action, started to shout and hit him.

"Let me go, you herbivour! Let go or I'll bite you to death!"

Dino closed the door with his foot and released the smaller man from his hold. Kyouya crossed his arms on his chest, glares directly towards the blonde doctor. The older man sighed, if anyone saw the younger man in such state, he will be rape for sure –not that they will easily able to but Dino believes in better prevent than cure-.

"You said you don't want me here." Kyouya stated, looking away. Suddenly, the wall looks interesting to him. Dino sighed with his eyes closed, approaching the shorter man closer before holding onto Kyouya's small waist and rested his head on his right shoulder.

The younger just stays in silence.

They do not need another word to explain the situation they are having.

Dino knows it very well.

"Why are you making it harder, Kyouya..." Dino softly spoken, his face hiding on Kyouya's neck. Kyouya just closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Dino's shoulders; nuzzling his cheek against Dino's gently.

Dino tightened his arms around the younger man, breathing his scent peacefully. The time left for them will not be waste even if he got something more important than this. He knows that if he let go of Kyouya now, he will never feel the other man in his arms again.

They deserve a little bit of happiness before they are pull away towards different destinations.

Destinations, that will kill their hearts slowly into many pieces. And the fate, that will step onto those pieces of their hearts, breaking them to smaller pieces.

Kyouya closed his eyes and ran his fingers through those soft black locks, enjoying the presence and warmth he had been missing for those few days. He opened his eyes again when Dino slowly pulled away from the hug.

"Did your parents know you are here?" Dino asked, concern in his voice. Kyouya nodded, looking down on his naked feet.

"I was supposed to be here only for an hour... but you were still not home even when I have waited for almost 5 hours. So, I called my mom and told her that I will be staying at my friend's house for a few days..."

Dino stared at the boy for a while.

So Kyouya had been waiting for him the whole day?

He sighed, regretting his action of not returning home earlier. If he did, he will have his chance to spend his time with Kyouya. But now since Kyouya already said he will stay with him for a few days, he will make most their days.

Kyouya looked at the doctor, unconsciously biting his lips. Maybe he had made the wrong choice? Dino had made it clear they should not continue doing this since he will get married soon.

"Thank you, Kyouya..."

Kyouya startled, blinking his eyes towards Dino. Dino smiled and then proceeds to put his left arm under Kyouya's knees and the right one behind Kyouya's shoulders. He pulled the boy into a bridal style in his arms, making Kyouya's eyes widened a bit with blushes tainted on his cheeks.

Dino pressed his lips on Kyouya's forehead, enjoying the sight of the blushing man in his arms. Without another word, he heads towards his bedroom together with Kyouya in his arms.

* * *

Reborn yawned sleepily, rubbing his right eye with his right hand before looking to his left side. Tsuna is sleeping beside him; head on his shoulder. He stared at the younger boy for a while before smiling to himself.

Tsuna is sleeping peacefully with his adorable face facing him, his mouth slightly apart as he breathes through them. He gently stroking the white, slightly chubby cheek and leaned closer to nuzzle his nose tip against the boy's. Tsuna purred by the gentle contact.

When the bright brown's orbs slowly reveal themselves from those eyelids, they focus on a pair of black eyes which are staring back at them.

Tsuna smiled sleepily, throwing him right arm lazily on the older man's waist, hugging him in a loose hug. Reborn chuckled, resting his chin on Tsuna's head.

They stay in the same position, unmoving for a while; allowing Tsuna to collect his energy little by little due to his low blood pressure. Reborn pulled away a little to press kisses on Tsuna's face, enjoying the soft moans he got from the younger boy and the peaceful silence they are having together.

He wishes for this moment to last forever.

And the only way is to try.

Even if it will lead to a shorter time for them to spend together, he does not care.

It is the only way left and he will not let the chance passes by just like that.

Tsuna stared at the young doctor for a while; his blank expression shows that many things are playing in his mind.

"Reborn?"

No respond.

Tsuna blinked.

"Reborn?"

Still no respond.

He sighed, pecking his lips on Reborn's.

Then, the older man blinked.

Tsuna chuckled towards his own ability to be able to wake the doctor up from his wandered mind. Reborn smiled weakly at him, hugging him tight out of blue with his arms secure tight around Tsuna's smaller form. Tsuna hugged him back without any question.

"Stay, Tsuna."

Tsuna closed his eyes, burying his face on Reborn's neck; breathing in the older man's scent. Reborn tightened his hug, pressing kisses on Tsuna's head.

"Please stay, Tsuna..." he repeated again with a softer tone. The younger man pulled away from the hug and looked up at the older man in his eyes before giving him a small smile.

"I will definitely stay if I can..." he replied back with an adorable smile, his eyes closed.

Reborn stared at him, his feelings in his heart pounding on his chest, screaming to escape.

"Promise me..." Reborn _almost _plead, holding Tsuna's left hand with his right one, pressing kisses on each tip of his fingers, softly, gently. The younger boy blushed at the touches; his eyes never leave the wonderful scene in front of him.

Tsuna leaned forward and press their lips together; pulling away before the kiss become a lot more passionate than he intended to and look back at those eyes. Reborn is still looking at him, his unreadable eyes, those eyes, always attract Tsuna to know more about him.

"Promise me?" he repeated with a smaller voice. Tsuna could not help but melted by the request, slowly nodding his head.

"I love you, Tsuna... I love you more than anything, I cannot bear to lose you, I cannot bear to live without you." he started to murmur words that are killing Tsuna from inside, but Reborn never knows, because Tsuna never tell. The younger man bowed his head down, his tears threatening to fall.

He knows he was destined to be gone.

But how can God be so cruel, giving him everything before pulling him away from his dark life?

He did not wish to say goodbye in any moment from now but that would _always _be a lie... will it?

TBC.

* * *

A/N : I'm sorry this chapter only consists of D18 and R27 =/ but next chapter will have CavPxAlaude and D18, -there is reason why I put the main pairing as D18 xD- I might talk a lot when I come to replying reviews so please forgive me, sometimes I just cannot stop typing T.T I hope the amount of cavities here is enough, or should I add more? xD

Reviews replies :

Pr1nc3LuvsFr0ggy : =D This one only have two pairings, hope you'd enjoy it well! The next chapter is coming up and I'm starting to get back that 'Kill everyone' personality back to me xD It is quite short, the chapter this time but all I hope for is I can touch my readers' hearts xD Thanks for reviewing, sweetcheek! xD

Sumire : Wow, that's long! xD It's okay, I love long review XD Ahahaha! I promise to give a lot of AlfonsoxAlaude scene for the next chapter! =) Yeah, he didn't really appear for real, I hope I can at least look at him, must be so hawt x.x The R27 here is quite OOC, I can tell but the storyline needs them to be like that =/ Oh my, ahahaha! Kyouya doesn't share, we just have to look and watch their hot R20 instead! xD Well, let us go with the flow and you shall know what Kyouya's parents are thinking of xD I hope you are happy with this chapter, not much but still a chapter, right? xD Thanks for the review! =D

Review please.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Not mine, not mine. It belongs to Akira Amano and only Akira Amano.

* * *

"You have to come with me..." Alfonso hissed through the call. The other man on the next line known as his spouse; fell in silence for a while before looking back at his business partner.

"But I have a very important meeting. I can't, Al, I can't!" he desperately explained. He heard his husband sighed before murmuring small words.

"If that is more important..." with those words, he ended the call.

Kyouya looked at his partner, rising a questioning his eyebrow. Alaude let out a heavy sigh as he put back his cellphone inside his pocket. The younger man sitting on the chair in front of him stares back at the document, searching for any fault of the data.

"It's great, Alaude... with this, we can win the contract." Kyouya said with a small smirk, giving the file back to the blonde man. Alaude sat down on the seat in front of Kyouya's table, sighing once again. Curiosity got the best of him and Kyouya proceeds to ask without a second thought.

"What happened?"

Alaude titled his head up at the younger man, smiling weakly.

"My husband's mother passed away last night. They are having the ceremony now at his village which is far away from here."

Kyouya blinked at the unexpected explanation. He stared at the older man in disbelief.

"But you should be there too by now..."

"I can't, I've been waiting this for so long and I've been working so hard for this project. I was supposed to present it myself and I will."

"But-"

"I will visit his mother's grave later. I can't let go of this responsibility. I was signed to do this and nothing can stop me, not even my husband himself."

Kyouya just stares at the older man; even though he always tell himself not to interfere with other people marriages, he still could not believe his partner just dumped his husband's mother for his work!

"Ahh., don't make that face, Kyouya. You will be married soon, how about that girl anyway? Is she nice?" Alaude asked; succeed to change the topic as he watched Kyouya hesitated to answer his question.

The young businessman sighed, looking away.

"...She's nice..."

Alaude smirked.

"Really...?"

Kyouya solemnly nodded, earning a small chuckle from Alaude. He stands up on his feet, bringing the file with him.

"We should get going now. I don't want to lose this project just because we are late..."

Kyouya just gave a small smile and proceed to follow him.

* * *

Alfonso growled under his breath, driving his car as fast as he could. First is because of his impatience and second; because of his spouse's attitude.

How Alaude could change so much?

Before, that man had took his parents' hearts with his perfect self, now he does not even want to attend his mother's funeral.

Sadness filled his heart as he continues driving his car in agony.

* * *

Kyouya opened the apartment's door and looked around. Dino is still not home.

He blinked and closed the door; maybe his boyfriend is still working?

But it was 2 hours ago since his shift ended. The raven haired man sighed; flopping himself down on the couch. He closed his eyes tiredly and leaned to rest on the arm couch. He hugged the soft cushion on his chest. He was lucky to win over the contract after a year of hard work with Alaude. Well, Alaude _is _the leader in the project, he was only handed some helps but still.

Then something clicked on his mind.

Didn't Dino tell him he will go visiting an orphan's house with other doctors this morning?

Kyouya blinked again and quickly sit down properly. He took out his cellphone and called the number owned by his boyfriend; waiting for it to be answered but he got none as answer. He stared, somehow with worries, at the unanswered call of the cellphone.

Deciding that if after he got his bath, Dino is still not home, he will go and search for the man.

A moment passed with silence.

He finished taking his bath and now is only wearing his white short pants and purple short-sleeves shirt. Kyouya is now worried to death. Maybe something happened?

He sat down on the bed, taking the television remote beside the bed, on the table and on the television. Late night news appeared in front of his eyes.

'...Hangwu's Orphan House had been involved in an accident. The orphan's house was on fire around 6 pm-'

Kyouya's eyes widened in surprise.

"Damn!"

Without wasting any time, he got to his feet and ran out from the apartment.

His heart is beating fast as he does not know where he should go. When he reached a park not far from the apartment's building, he remembered that he does not even think about going to the hospital to check on Dino or using his car to go there. Furthermore, he is wearing no shoes!

Kyouya groaned at his own idiocy, slapping his own forehead and looked around for a sign to go to the hospital. It was supposed to be not far from Dino's apartment.

He ran through the park as the shortcut, his naked feet stepping on the grass as his mind screamed nothing. But then, he heard a voice called him; not far away from him.

"Kyouya?"

Automatically, his steps are dead. Kyouya gasps for breathing as his wide eyes staring at the figure standing in front of them.

Dino is there, curiosity and bewilderment painted on his face. In his arm, there is his white coat and he did not wear the familiar glasses. He blinked.

"...Kyouya?" he repeated.

Kyouya feels tears filled his eyes as he ran forwards and threw himself into the older man's arms. Dino, who is still confused, wrapped his arms back around the smaller figure.

"Kyouya, is something wrong?" he worriedly asked. Kyouya silently whimpered as he tightened his hug around the man, anger and relief washed over him at the same time. He pulled away a bit from the hug and proceeded to punch the older man on his shoulder, half-heartedly. Worries are now pulling on Dino. He holds the younger boy tight.

"Kyouya, Kyouya, what happened? What's wrong?" he asked again but Kyouya just kept on crying, burying his face back on Dino's neck when he felt his energy drained.

"I heard about the news! You didn't come home yet and I was so worried! I thought something happened to you!" Kyouya exclaimed angrily but still; tears just didn't stop coming.

Dino unconsciously smiled as he stroked the back of Kyouya's head.

"Kyouya, I'm fine... I succeed to save few of the children too, I guess you didn't listen to the news until the end..." he chuckled. Kyouya pulled away from the hug, pout visible on his lips.

"At least you should have gives me a call!" he glared, somehow managed to stop his cry but sniff still could be heard. Dino chuckled again before pulling the younger man into a hug.

"Kyouya, I'm sorry for being a herbivore... Forgive me?" he asked with a cute voice, succeed to make Kyouya chuckled over his act. Kyouya hugged him back, sighing as he closed his eyes.

"You are forgiven, you herbivore!"

Dino holds the boy on his waist, burying his face on his neck as Kyouya hugged the doctor tight around his neck. Dino moved a little and then realised the younger did not put his shoes on. He pulled away for a while, looking at the confused expression the younger man gave him.

"You ran here for me without shoes?" he asked, voice filled with worries and concern. Kyouya nodded his head sheepishly, feeling stupid all the sudden. Dino made a 'What the heck' face, then pulled the younger man higher by his arms around his waist.

Kyouya startled, his feet no longer touching the ground and is hanging on air, and when Dino slowly lowered him down back, he realised the older man's doing. Gently he put his naked feet on Dino's black shoes; his arms tighten their hold around Dino's neck.

When they stay in the position for a moment, Dino decided to move a bit. His moves lead into a quiet rhythm of music. Kyouya closed his eyes and leaned his head on Dino's shoulder, his feet moving along with Dino's shoes. The doctor tightens his hold on Kyouya's waist as they started to dance while Kyouya sighed peacefully.

Hoping their little sweet dance could last forever.

Even though both of them know that it won't.

And Kyouya knows, at the very end, their romance will end up only as a nightmare.

TBC.

* * *

A/N : Ah, short notice, I won't be able to update tomorrow but the day after, I definitely will =) Got some stuff coming up.

Reviews replies :

Klyde : I've updated =D I hope you did enjoy it! 5 more chapters to go! Thanks for reviewing! (hugs)

Sumire : (pats your brain) xD I would love to add some scenes but I intended to have this story to have _this_ kind of flow, the sentimental, slow one... Can't suddenly have Kyouya screamed in bed, can't we? xD Well, maybe can, perhaps if I want to write new story =D Mwahahaha, they are very cute and perfect together, but that's the best part! (evil smile) XD I want to hit myself for changing our sarcastic, evil and cold hearted Reborn into this_ thing_! (cries) So did you enjoy some PrimoxAlaude there? Not much of scene but still there, right! =D Next chapter will have more interaction, I got three of them in it =) Thanks for the review, sugar! xD (give cookies)

Review please.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Not mine, not mine. It belongs to Akira Amano and only Akira Amano.

* * *

A week later.

Tsuna watched as his lover is now busying himself with his work on the bed. Reborn pushed the spectacles on his nose's bridge, his eyes focusing on the document he had with him. His fingers typing on the laptop's keypad, then stop for a while to re-check his work before continuing again.

The frown on his forehead widened when the information he was searching for are not in the document. He threw away the papers and took out another file, readying to spill out all the the information inside.

"Reborn..." Tsuna slowly called. He does not want the doctor to be surprised or shocked. But that would be amusing, because Reborn exist as if he got no heart –but of course he is-, Tsuna smiled naughtily, leaning closer to Reborn's back as the doctor seems to not hear his call before.

Reborn was in verge of screaming and smacking his own head against the wall.

He had been looking for a donor to donate heart to Tsuna. But most of them are still alive and few that had died, already donated their hearts. A few others which are also dead and their hearts still have not been donated to anyone yet, lived too far away from Italy.

He groaned, throwing all the files on his hands to the nearest couch. He closed his face by his palms and breathing uncontrollably. He only has 2 weeks and if he is lucky, few days more than a fortnight. He feels like he was stuck in a small room and was in need of oxygen.

Will he die if Tsuna is unable to be saved?

"Reborn...?" then the oh-so-sweet voice called for him. He looked over his shoulder just to be caught by Tsuna in a heart-warming hug from behind. Tsuna smiled happily as he rested his chin on Reborn's shoulder, pecking on his cheek.

"Cool down, Reborn...You looks so tension..." Tsuna softly murmured, his smile never leave his face. Reborn stared at the boy. How Tsuna can stay positive when it is his life that Reborn is trying to save?

Reborn closed his eyes as he let out a heavy sigh. He wrapped his left arm around Tsuna's waist, pulling the boy to move in front of him. Tsuna blinked his eyes, looking at the older man.

"Tsuna, I was wondering about something." Reborn slowly stated. Tsuna smiled at him, nodding his head to tell Reborn to just continue and ask. Reborn licked his lips and then titled his head so that their eyes meet.

"Why...are you always seems so positive? I mean, I might lose you and you might...be gone." the statement created an atmosphere between them, a silent atmosphere. Then suddenly, Tsuna laughed. Reborn blinked looking at him; his face is showing his bewilderment.

"For what I feels sad, Reborn? If I am sad, do you think it will change the fact that I am having a heart cancer? That I can't live more than a few weeks?" he laughed but the words sounds so bitter that it hurts Reborn so much. Reborn stares at him without saying word. He bites his lips and looked down.

He should not be giving up now, he still have time to change their destiny.

"Fine..." Reborn sighed. The younger man chuckled; slowly pushing his lover backwards towards the head-bed. The doctor just sighed once again and let himself being pushed until his back is leaning against the bedpost. Tsuna settled himself on Reborn's lap, slowly taking off Reborn's glasses before wrapping his arms loosely around Reborn's neck.

"Don't you feel tired, Reborn?" the young boy asked with a small smile. Reborn slowly nodded his head, his eyes closed.

"Well then, you should let yourself loose a bit if you refused to take rest..." Reborn opened his eyes, looking at the brighter brown eyes. Tsuna leaned forward, pulling himself closer to Reborn by his own arms.

"What are you doing?" Reborn stared at the boy's eyes, suddenly feeling cold on his nerves. Tsuna titled his head to the left, starting to molest Reborn's neck by slow kisses. Reborn bite his lips, trying to muffle his groan. He feels his pants tightened by the action.

His palms on Tsuna's waist tighten their hold as Tsuna continues to kiss his neck.

"Touch me..." he could heard Tsuna's faint words, his own world is spinning around in circles by the touches. He had been holding himself from touching this boy since first time he saw him.

Tsuna is too young and if they create too much memories, how can he survive later if Tsuna-

"No." he whispered back, almost desperately. Tsuna closed his eyes, his lips continued to kiss Reborn's neck and suddenly, it was getting hotter. He put his palms on Reborn's, leading Reborn's hands to travel his skin under his shirt. The doctor closed his eyes tight and biting his lips until it almost bleed.

"Touch me..." he repeated, whispering huskily on the doctor's ear. Reborn groaned.

"No."

Tsuna gave a small smile as his palms cupping Reborn's cheeks, his kisses trailed down to the doctor's upper chest. Reborn is now breathing hard with his eyes closed. Once again, Tsuna repeated.

"Touch me..."

"N-" before the doctor can give his reply; his mouth was covered with something softer. Reborn's eyes open half lidded staring at the beauty in front of him. Slowly, his arms wrapped around Tsuna's waist and gently pushed him down on the bed with himself on top.

Their kisses continue as their clothes, one by one makes their way to the floor.

* * *

"I am so sick of your behaviour, Alaude... I just... I just couldn't understand you anymore!" Alfonso growled under his breath as he sat on the couch. Alaude in front of him; just returning back home from work while the clock already reached 3 am.

Alaude stares at his husband for a while before bowing his head down a bit.

"You are the reason behind all of these, Alfonso."

Alfonso closed his eyes; his head was in pain, he was stress. He looks up at the beautiful spouse of his.

"I'm so tired, Alaude..."

Silence between them makes Alaude's heart wrenched. He wanted to hold his husband in his arms, to tell him he was sorry and to comfort him until they are fine.

But he does not know this feeling, this determination that holding him from doing it.

Maybe it was his ego.

Without any other words, he walked passed his husband and get inside their bedroom. Neither had he realised the time he closed the door, Alfonso already in front of it, facing it.

Alaude closed his eyes and leaned his back against the wooden door, sliding himself down until he sat on the floor. Alfonso, on the other side of the door also have his back leaning against the door as he buries his face on his knees.

"What is happening to us... Alaude?"

* * *

Kyouya growled. Once again he is stuck with his mother and his future wife, inside the giant shopping mall.

He rubbed his head, feeling really uncomfortable and bothered. He had left Dino's apartment few days ago since he need to be present on one of the very important courses of marriage. His eyes wandering at the girl and his mother before he returned his eye-watching to other people.

Silently, he made his way to man department. When he was spacing around, he saw a nice black necktie with dark golden strips. He smiled to himself as his fingers touching the necktie.

'It suit Cavallone very well...'gently he took off the necktie from its hanger, looking at the price. Not that he care about it, he just wanted to know that if he buy something for the doctor, it must be worth it. And to his surprise, the price is quite costly and it is the last one with the fashion.

He closed his eyes; suddenly feeling tired and went to turn to his back. But then, his eyes meet with the doctor's.

Dino stares back at his lover with his eyes wide.

He never thought that fate would be this cruel to let them meet again; especially in this way of situation.

Kyouya blinked. Both of them made no move to talk or to act.

Dino smiled softly when he saw the necktie on Kyouya's hand. It was the necktie that he had been looking for and he had come just for it. He must have chosen it for his marriage.

Slowly, they made their way towards each other without any sound. When their shoulders touched, they stopped on their tracks. Dino's fingers gently made their way to interlock with Kyouya's, loosely.

The raven head closed his eyes and sighed. He was happy he met the man here and now their fingers interlocked loosely, Kyouya could never ask anything more than it. The doctor also smiled, his face facing his front, not the man beside him.

When Kyouya titled his head to his right, leaning down his head on Dino's shoulder, Dino knows he was tired of trying.

"I'm tired, Cavallone..." he faintly whispered. Dino just closed his eyes, unable to and is wordless to even say a thing.

"Ahh, Hibari-kun! What are you-" gasp was heard.

Kyouya's eyes open wide as he saw the girl and his mother standing not far from him, staring at both him and Dino in shock.

TBC.

* * *

A/N : I'm sorry for the delayed chapter =) To make things better, I'm going to write the next chapter now. I'm sorry the progression of this story is quite slow and I'm actually doing it with intention. Anyway, I hope you guys did enjoy this latest chapter =D

Reviews replies:

Pr1nc3LuvsFr0ggy : =D It's okay, I'm sorry for the late update too! And actually, now I'm in the middle of my revision week, my final examination is due to next week (is totally scared T.T) I hope Kyouya won't read this and kill me -I've destroyed his pride and manliness =.= - Your wish to see them get married may or may not come true xD Yeah, I know... you'd probably blaming Alaude for being a stubborn head now, won't you? I love PrimoxAlaude *.*Im targeting another 5 chapters =) I'll update fast, so don't worry, sugar! xD Thanks for the review! (huggles)

Review please.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Not mine, not mine. It belongs to Akira Amano and only Akira Amano.

* * *

"Doctor Cavallone!" Mrs. Hibari exclaimed happily. Their hands quickly pulled away from each other as the women come near them. Dino stares at the girl as she wraps her arms around Kyouya's right one.

Before jealousy taking controls of him, he looks away to the older Kim.

"This is my future daughter-in-law. I hope you will be able to come to their wedding day!" Mrs. Hibari said with a smile. Dino closed his eyes, grateful that he is wearing his glasses too or the emotion in them will be too overwhelmed.

"I will if I can. And when is that?"Dino asked back. Mrs. Hibari looked at her son, her smile is so happy that Dino wanted to kill himself for loving her only child.

"The wedding is few weeks to come. I will make sure Kyouya send the invitation card to you a week before the wedding."

"That sounds great, . Ah, I have to take my leave now... I have a meeting to attend later."

Kyouya stared at his lover, feeling his heart sinking. Why did they have to disturb his moment left with Cavallone?

When Dino finally bid goodbye to his mother, he realised Dino did not even look at him. It must because of the girl but Kyouya himself was not daring to take any action since his mother was there too. It will hurt her to know that Kyouya refused to accept her chosen one.

* * *

Alaude sighed as he drives his car. He did not know where to go but he does not want to stay home either. His grips on the steering loosen. It had been a day they did not talk to each other.

He understands if Alfonso wanted to ignore or hate him. But he just does not understand why does it feels hurt?

"It will go away soon... it's not like Alfonso will leave anyway..." murmuring, Alaude knows that he was just trying to make his feeling better, but failed miserably.

And then, his eyes caught a glimpse of a man with a girl.

Alaude was shocked. He stares at his husband, laughing as he walks side by side with a girl. Then, his husband stopped and the girl put her palm on Alfonso's chest.

They stay in the position for a while.

Alaude could only see Alfonso's back but he knows both of them are chatting and laughing happily with each other. Jealousy is boiling in him.

What did Alfonso said few weeks ago?

That he had never hug or kiss anyone since he is married to Alaude?

Alaude chuckled bitterly.

He did not said he never touch anyone else, _really_?

Without wasting time, he pressed the car's pedal with his feet and drove away as fast as he could, away from the place. He knows he will not go home until his mind and soul back to the way they were before. Because he also knows if he go back home later tonight, there will be blood fight between him and his husband.

* * *

Tsuna slowly opened his eyes and softly sighed. His brain is taking its time to work up and he feels very tired and sleepy. It is not a surprising thing since he knows this is the way his low blood pressure working to heal.

Slowly, he turned his head to his side and his eyes caught a scene of a sleeping face beside him.

A shy smile painting itself on the younger's lips. Tsuna stares at the doctor for a while, realising that he is really in a deep slumber. Gently he reached out and touched those soft black locks. Reborn looked like a baby when he is asleep.

His slow breathing and his lips apart a bit as he breathes air through it. Tsuna's smile widens.

Then an idea got into his mind. He looked around him as his energy is sufficient for him to move. Carefully, he pushed the older man to the other side of bed so that he could get away from Reborn's hug. And then, pain shoots him through his lower body. He bites his lips in pain.

'I couldn't believe he is the one who refused to make love last night...' he chuckled to himself.

He picked out his clothes from the floor and wore them back as he makes his way to the kitchen. He put a pink apron on and took out 2 eggs and some bacon, ready to make omelette and fry the bacons. He also made coffee and tea, just to make sure Reborn won't look any of it in case he wants either one. At the same time, he cleaned all the mess Reborn had made.

He arranged back the papers, books, files and everything.

He knows since Reborn learned that he is suffering from heart cancer, he had been killing himself by continuously searching for information, medicine and donors. He feels bad for making the young doctor's life miserable.

When he is ready to make some pancake, his feels his breath stuck.

Eyes widen, Tsuna leaned on the counter to support himself from falling while his hands clutching tight on his chest. His lips apart, trying to get some air when he couldn't through his nose, causing himself started to breathe heavily.

His hands trembling as he tried to reach for his medicine inside the cabinet. Once he got a grip on the bottles, he anxiously opened it and threw few different pills into his mouth without caring the amount he should take.

His legs weakened and he sat down on the floor, massaging his chest as the pain started to fade away. He closed his eyes and breathing calmly.

"Tsuna...?" Tsuna's eyes open when he saw Reborn standing in front of the door, wearing black pants and black shirt, but that is not the point. It is the worries on his face.

Tsuna neutrally fakes a smile; his hands skilfully pushing all the medicines into the slightly opened cabinet behind him.

"H-How long you had been there?"

Reborn stared at him for a while, trying to sense anything wrong but failed.

"I just came."

Tsuna smiled and hold onto the counter as he tried to stand up; trying to make his actions look normal. Reborn is still looking at him and now with his back facing the older man.

"I-I have made coffee and tea... which one you wanted to drink? I've cooked omelette and bacons too! You can eat first while waiting for the pancakes." he explained in panic but tried to control his emotion. He knows perfectly that Reborn's eyes are still on him.

Reborn looked at the table and then took his seat.

Maybe his sudden appearance scared Tsuna. But why did Tsuna sat on the floor when he came in?

Those questions are playing in his mind nonstop. Quietly, he took a cup of tea Tsuna had poured down for him. He looked at the younger boy who is now cooking the said pancakes. Then, the memories of last night flooded back in his mind.

He smiled unconsciously, happy of himself because he finally marked the boy as his.

The only thing left is to make Tsuna stay by his side forever.

He stood up from his seat and wrapped his arms around Tsuna's waist. The patient looks over his shoulder to the young doctor and just smiled. Reborn's fingers playing with the pink apron as he pressed his lips against Tsuna's neck in soft kisses.

"Want to go out?"

Tsuna blinked. Reborn had never try to spend some time outside with him.

"Eh... um, when?"

"Let's see... I'm quite busy with work these few days... How about this Sunday?"

The younger male pouted.

"But that's few days later!" Reborn smiled, pinching the boy's cheek.

"Hey, it still means going out..."

The brunette smiled happily and nodded.

"Okay, Sunday then!"

* * *

"What...?" Kyouya's eyes widened as he heard his parents' decision. Mr. Hibari smiled as he tapped on his son's shoulder.

"I know it's quite fast for you but I really want you to take over my company at Austria. After you're married, you'll build a happy family there."

Kyouya feels like he is losing his soul. He was so surprised when his parents told him that he will be married earlier than supposed date; a few days earlier but still. Second, it was the shock to know that his parents had bought tickets for them to move to Austria.

And he will be staying there forever with his future wife.

TBC.

* * *

A/N : Ohhohoho, next chapters are going to get worsen and worst! =) But anyways, just wait for the next update, okay! Love you guys for putting my story into your favourite list and story alert list =D

Reviews replies :

Sumire : O.o babe, you are the best! (hugs) I thought you've disappeared into dust xD -most readers do that, frankly =/ - It's cliffhanger but I think I've disappointed you? o.o; Yeah, Alaude and Alfonso are just getting worst, day by day, hm? Can't wait for them to kiss and make out? Hahaha xD Patience is a virtue, my sugarplum! Tsuna is quite demanding in this, but I think it suits because Reborn is just too emotionless T.T There would be progression in D18, believe in me! -But I lie most of the time xD- Thanks for reviewing two chapters, I will make sure that this story will be one of the stories that you will never forget! Thanks again, dear! =D

Imitation Angel : Yeah, I know I'm not really good in English ='D But please spare me time, I'm learning to improve xD I definitely will continue, no worries, all right? xD Thanks, man, I definitely need some comments on the characteristics of the plot, I'm somehow afraid that it would be too sappy or too dramatic =D Thanks again for leaving behind a review! Dino and Kyouya will love you to the core! (hugs)

Pr1nc3LuvsFr0ggy : I feel like that too =.= Oh, the drama! (wails over Alaude and Alfonso's relationship) R27 is not really popular but that's the only pairing I can think of to apt in this story =) Damn, now you sounds like you are anti-older Hibaris (not that it's a bad thing actually) xD The next chapter is now up, enjoy it to the fullest! I will update again tomorrow, my sweetcheeks xD Thanks for the lovely review! (hugs you to death)

Review please.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Not mine, not mine. It belongs to Akira Amano and only Akira Amano.

* * *

Alaude slowly open the door, stepping inside without looking at the other man who is standing in front of the kitchen's door. He put down his luggage and sat down on the couch.

By the presence of silence, he knows there is going to be a huge possibility that his husband is going to shout at him in any moment.

"Where had you been these few days?"

Alaude look away, taking the remote and on the television.

"Somewhere. To give you some time alone." he casually answered. He heard the sound of porcelain cup being harshly placed on the table, and then the footstep is coming closer. Within a second, Alfonso already standing in front of him; blocking the view of the television from him.

Alaude growled.

"What do you want?" he snapped. Alfonso bites his lips, trying to suppress his anger.

"Alaude, I'm _still_ your _husband_..."

"Alfonso!" Alaude also stands up, facing the taller male with despair, anger and sadness on his face. Alfonso stares at him without saying a word.

"I... I don't know why but since you achieved a higher level in your career, you just... going far away from me. You returns home late, always busy! I always am left alone! I busying myself with my work, then all the blames returned to me! I don't understand why you still could have time with your parents, your career but not for me! Tell me, when is the last time we spent time together! We're just... It's just... I've _tried_ but nothing changing... and we're returning back to strangers..."Alaude's last words escaped as murmurs as their eyes locked.

Alfonso's expression softened.

He does realised when all of this started to happen.

"We have the chance... but we can't make use of it..." his spouse continued with a quieter tone. Alfonso slowly looked away, he knows the decision his mind and heart just made will change everything.

"So... this is the end?" Alfonso softly spoke.

Alaude closed his eyes.

And he nodded.

* * *

"I've been searching everywhere but seem that luck is not by your side..." Dino explained, looking at the other doctor sitting across him. Reborn bite his lips.

"Not yet... I still have time..."

Dino nodded with a faint smile. He was amazed by the doctor's determination to save his beloved one. If only Dino could be like him...

"I have to take my leave now." Dino blinked, Reborn already stood up and held his hand to him. Without asking further question, he shakes it with his.

"I'm happy at least someone is very grateful with life... wanting to help."

The specialist smiled. Reborn bowed down his head politely and took his leave. Once the door closed, Dino looks outside the open window.

"I'm glad I found someone that is very grateful with chance... chasing for it even though it is getting away..." he murmured to himself and closed his eyes.

His mind wandered back to all the memories he had. Sometimes he scolded himself for being such a coward, letting Kyouya fall into such fate. But he know it well, he know how hurt it is to lose parents.

Kyouya is the only heir of Hibari's family. The Hibaris is also nice, helping Dino when his parents died in a fatal accident. Without the eldest Hibari, he knows he will not be here now; working as a specialist and well known doctor.

He sighed.

Is it a good idea to let Kyouya go?

He loves the boy like he was his life. But like he said before, he was stuck. He could not get away. He is stuck in this position between lover and family. He could not let Kyouya hurt his parents and be with him.

He knows Kyouya thinks the same too.

And being him, he knows this is the best and the only choice left.

Suddenly, the sound of door being pushed open surprised him. Dino looked to the side, where his eyes meet with the familiar brighter ones.

* * *

"Fresh air...!" Tsuna inhaled deeply, closing his eyes with a smile on his face. Reborn is standing beside him, chuckling.

"So, what do you want to play first?" Tsuna stares at the huge amusement park, feeling excitement filling him since it had been few years after his last time going to a funfair. The young doctor looked around them and smiled.

"How if you sit down first, I'll go buy some drinks for us? Then we can go watch some animal's shows before get onto ferry wheels or something..." suggested Reborn. Tsuna nodded his head.

"I want cotton candy too!"

Reborn chuckled by the request, slowly pushing down the younger boy so that Tsuna sit on the bench beside them. When Reborn took his leave, Tsuna looked around.

He saw children playing around happily and their parents making sure they did not hurt themselves during the play.

He also saw couples of lovers holding hands and chatting while walking together.

His lips curved into a smile. Then a stranger took a seat beside him. The young boy blinked, looking at the stranger and awed by his prettiness. He almost thought the man was a girl by his fair and flawless skin, baby blue eyes and gold tresses. Then the stranger covered his face by his plams, sighing desperately.

Tsuna blinked.

"Um... Is something wrong?" he slowly interrupted. He did not want the stranger to call him busybody but being Sawada Tsunayoshi, he is just too curious about everything around him. The stranger looks at him with his eyes appeared between the gaps of his fingers, still covering his face.

Tsuna smiled nervously.

"Aa-ah... nevermind-"

"What will you do if your heart telling you to do this but your brain insisted?" the young boy blinked. The stranger bites his lips and pulled away his palms, showing his perfect features. Tsuna smiled.

"Well, I won't think much..." he softly replied with a smile. The stranger blinked at him, confusion on his face. Tsuna laughed a little by the expression, it shows the innocence of the young man very much.

"If I was in that position... I won't think much. It is so, for my brain and heart to take their times to make decision again... I believe time is always there... even though it is only a second." the stranger still has his gaze at him. He slowly turned away, looking at his front.

"I came here to calm my mind and heart... but they keep on bothering me..."

Tsuna looked at the stranger for a while. His blond hair fits his beautiful feature and he was still in twenties, Tsuna thinks he is not even close to thirties.

"Well... if this is about someone, why don't you end everything?" he heard the man's bitter chuckled, the respond to his suggestion.

"We're already done..."

"That's good." Alaude looked back at the boy, somehow feeling odd. The boy speaks like he knows his life very well.

"How is that good?" Alaude asked back. The boy gave his small smile again.

"It is good... because in that way, you two can start a new life once again. Together."

Alaude froze in his position. His mind keeps on replaying the boy's words. His dazed expression caught the boy's concern. He gulped before straightening himself on the seat.

"Give it another try. It won't kill. Besides that, treasure the chance given to you. When you ended the first with the worst way, you can restart again. Everything is simple if you wish it was."

Alaude was almost out of breath. He quickly took out his cellphone as he stood on his feet once again. The boy looked up at him.

"Thank you." he murmured a beautiful smile, turning away and ran from the place.

Tsuna titled his head to his side.

"You're welcome...?" he replied back but the stranger is already gone. Tsuna smiled, at least he can help the stranger, he thought. Reborn approached him after a while, bringing two large cups of drinks.

"Here." the doctor handed him his cotton candy. Tsuna grinned, taking the sweet with his right hand while the other one taking the drink from the doctor's hold. Reborn smiled at the younger boy but then, something caught his eyes.

His eyes widened at the blood dripping down from the boy's nose.

"Tsuna-"

"Reborn-?"Tsuna looked up at his lover but then he feels the urge to gag. Blood poured out from his throat like water as he coughed, his hands lost their grips on the meals and soon, gripping tight on the older man's shirt for support. Reborn snapped out from his shock as he quickly holds the boy by his upper arms.

The blood continues to flow out nonstop from Tsuna's mouth and nose.

Without wasting time, Reborn scooped up the boy in his arms and run towards the direction of his car.

* * *

The door closed.

Dino looked at the envelope on the table. The purple coloured envelope is written as an invitation card to a wedding. Smiling bitterly, his eyes looked at the small present box beside the card.

His hand reached to take the box and slowly he unwrap the wrapper. When he opened it, a familiar black necktie with dark gold strips meets his eyes. He gave a small smile.

Kyouya came just now to send him his wedding invitation card, together with a present and asked him a question before he left.

He put the box aside and opened the purple envelope. The date of the marriage stated 2 days from now.

The question keeps on replaying in his mind.

'_Will you come to stop my marriage or will you come as my guest of honour?'_

TBC.

* * *

A/N : Waa, my final examination is just around the corner and the great news is, I just completed this series! 3 more chapters to go! xD Can you feel it now? The true drama is starting! =D

Reviews replies :

Pr1nc3LuvsFr0ggy : Haha xD Don't be worried, I'm not affected by the mistakes you've done in the review! I do that all the time too! =D Yeah, the drama is starting, you'll be amazed! -I hope xD- One thing I must say, Tsuna die or not, it would be in the last chapter, so bear with me =) About our Alfonso, he cheats on Alaude, now everyone starts to hate him to the core (chuckles) I hope this one satisfied you for a day XD Give me a review and satisfy me too xD Thanks a lot for reading, babe! =D (give Kyouya plushie)

rebecca. folan : =D Finally! I hope the R27 is good in here, I know I'm killing Reborn's true nature! T.T (hides under the bed from Reborn's taunting) I hope this chapter is good enough for you =D Thanks for the review, dear! (hugs)

Sumire : Yeah, disappearing into dust xD And I am stuck with my final exam soon, oh the horror! =0 Reborn and Tsuna are getting better but not their situation, hm? xD Dino is afraid to hurt the elder Hibaris so in your opinion, does he worth the pain? =) Hibari's parents are just two old couple that knows nothing but should have understand better, so can't blame they that much =/ Alfonso is cheating? xD Lets the next-next chapter answer that! Thanks for the review! (give cookies) XD

Review please.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : Not mine, not mine. It belongs to Akira Amano and only Akira Amano.

* * *

Alfonso is sitting on one of the airport's benches, waiting for the time of his flight back to London.

The early morning was the moment where he and his beloved spouse had decided to let go of everything. He feels sad and hurt, but relieved and happy for his Alaude at the same time. At least Alaude does not have to suffer anymore.

His fingers subconsciously playing with his wedding ring, perfectly attached on one of the fingers in his other hand. He smiled, remembering the moment when Alaude slipped the ring onto the finger. He had never taken off the ring since that time.

He looked at the watch. It is already showing 5 pm. His flight back to London, where his family are is around 6.10 pm. He took out his cellphone, ready to off it when suddenly it rings. Bewilderment appears on his face when the caller ID appeared to be Alaude.

Hesitantly, he answered the call.

'Alfonso! Where are you! I've been searching for you every place but you are not there!'

Alfonso's eyes widened as he listened to his spouse. Even Alaude's voice is filled with worries. He feels his heart started to beat faster when Alaude started to speak again.

"Al... I'm sorry, Alfonso..."

"Alaude-"

"I know we had wasted this chance given to us..."

Alfonso silently bowed his head down as the cellphone stays on his ear.

"But Alfonso, I want to restart a new life with you! I love you so much, Al! I want us to start a new life again, together... once again..."

Alfonso feels his heart pounding against his chest. He swiftly stood up from his seat, eyes widen.

"Alaude!"

"_Please_... give ourselves another chance..."Alaude's voice turned softer as he started to cry. Alfonso is now filled with happiness. All he wants to do now is to search for his spouse and lock him in his arms.

"I'm at the airport! I'm going back home now!" with those words, he ended the call.

Alaude in the other hand quickly wiped away his tears and move the direction of his car towards their house.

He has this love to chase and to embrace, once again.

* * *

Tsuna slowly opened his eyes, he feels hard to breathe and his sight are blurry.

When he finally realised that he is in the hospital's room with oxygen mask covering his nose and mouth, he closed his eyes again.

His body feels heavy and weak.

It seems like he could not even move his lips to mutter a word. Then, a glimpse of a sleeping man beside him, steals his attention. His eyes trying to focus on that person but failed, still, he knows the black hair style so well.

'Reborn...' he wanted to call but nothing came out. The doctor is sleeping with his head on Tsuna's bed while his body sitting on the chair beside the bed. His tired expression could be detected so easily even though Tsuna's mind is still dizzy.

He knows he must have shocked the doctor so much.

He feels bad for that.

Just seeing at his lover with his own condition like this, hurting his heart a lot.

He know the time left is getting shorter and shorter by every breath he is taking .And yet, Reborn had never give up on him.

He never knew it is a good or a bad thing to have this nice, kind-hearted doctor by his side.

How much he wished he had never meet Reborn.

How much he wished God let his life continue to be in the darkness with no one trying to help, so that when his time comes, he will feels nothing. He will not feel sad because he know he will be leaving no one. And no one will be missing him.

But seeing this guy in front of him, giving his heart aches and bless at the same time.

Someone like Reborn should not be with someone like Tsuna.

Reborn have a bright future waiting ahead for him. The future where he can build a happy family and his career will get better since he is a genius after all. There are only few doctors in a country at the age of 25.

And yet, he spent his time with Tsuna, a boy that will die in any moment.

Tsuna feels his vision getting blur by tears. His lips curved into a smile, hidden by the oxygen mask.

He loves Reborn Arcobaleno so much.

He wished he could stay a little longer and company him by his side. Because Reborn had told him, he got no one else except Tsuna. And Tsuna does not need anyone else because he has Reborn.

He just still could not understand.

Why God wanted him to leave when He already gave him everything that he needed?

Tears falling down from his half lidded, open eyes as he laughed, muffled.

The cruelness.

There is nothing to be sad about when he know he was going to die but only one thing.

He will leave someone he loves for his dear life.

He will leave Reborn Arcobaleno alone in this world when he is gone.

He does not know what will happen to him after he died. And he does not want to think about it.

He remembered when Reborn asked him why he always positive in life even though he know he will die? Yes, the answer is because Reborn is already there but again, when he died happily, he will leave this man suffering.

Slowly he closed his eyes as his tears continued to fall. He never cry this much. Usually only few drops of tears but when he thinks about the young doctor, he wanted to cry his heart out.

When he feels a soft touch on his palm, he knows Reborn is already awake. He made no move to open his eyes; he could not bear to see Reborn in his state. Then a gentle kiss was given on his forehead, making him gritted his teeth inside his mouth to muffle his cry more.

"We still have time..." he heard the doctor whispered, knowing that he was sober.

'Why do you love me so much...? Why I need you so much...? Why we are here? Why we exist as Reborn Arcobaleno and Sawada Tsunayoshi...? Why the fate playing cruel on us...? Why... _Why_?' finally he let his shoulders tremble by his cries.

And even it was soft, quiet tone; Reborn knows the boy is crying his heart out.

* * *

Alaude impatiently waits for the front car to move. He was stuck in the traffic jam.

He groaned and looked at his watch, he was suppose to go back home now. Alfonso must have been waiting for him. He heard few drivers shouting so that the drivers at front row will move faster. Alaude bites his lips, tapping his fingers on the car's steering.

When a motorcyclist moved slowly from the other opposite of his direction, Alaude stopped the man.

"Mister, what's happening there?" he asked. The man looked back at him, a sympathy expression on his face.

"An accident happened, that's why there is traffic jam here..." Alaude's heartbeat increases by those words.

"An accident?" he repeated. The man nodded his head.

"A black BMW convertible crashed against a truck."

Alaude's eyes widened.

A black BMW convertible... Alfonso.

Alfonso.

ALFONSO.

In panic, he opened his car's door, ignoring the shocked look the motorcyclist gave him as he ran towards the accident area. There is already ambulance and paramedics helping the victims. Once Alaude's eyes caught the familiar black coloured hair, he froze in his position.

He gasped with no sounds at the sight of a victim, who is now pushed inside the ambulance by the bed trolley.

"ALFONSOO...!"

TBC.

* * *

A/N : This is the third last chapter =) I gave you a cliffhanger! xD

Reviews replies :

Pr1nc3LuvsFr0ggy : I like it too, about the life philosophy, I think I can be a philosopher myself too one day xD Don't fear, my dear one, I'm not cruel, I might be -VERY- cruel xD Sorry that I gave you a lot of R27 in this chapter because the next one, they will only have a bit of scene =D I have a neutral feeling for Tsuna, I don't worship him much, but Kyouya is my Sex God (drools) XD You are welcome and thank you for the review! (hugs)

hamandeggrock : =D Finally there is connection between R27 and PrimoxAlaude right? xD It's okay, I don't really rely on reviews because I know readers are always out there, just too lazy to let know of their presence xD I did that all the time too! About Tsuna, wait for the last chapter, all right? xD You think Alaude and Alfonso will manage to get together again? (smirk) Thank you for the review! (hugs)

Sumire : That question is only available for Dino to answer xD But yeah, it is too deep =/ I think you want to kill me now, don't you? o.o; the cliffhanger should be good enough to bait readers out (is talking to herself xD) Just wait and see whether they will have another chance together or not! xD About Tsuna, last chapter will tell you everything that you will need to know =D You are welcome, baby! Now I'm going to start slaving over my books! =O Oh, the horror! =.=; Thanks for the review anyway! xD (hugs)

Review please.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : Not mine, not mine. It belongs to Akira Amano and only Akira Amano.

* * *

Dino stared at the couple from the glass mirror outside the room. He bowed down a little, realising that he should not be interfering the doctor's business. And then he was surprised by an emergency call, a patient being pushed inside one of the nearest rooms as a man followed in.

He realised the man is covered in blood and he is crying, his body almost fall down on the floor once the patient disappeared inside the emergency room.

Dino succeed to catch the smaller male before his fall.

He was crying uncontrollably.

Dino just stay in silence and slowly put down the person on the nearest bench. He could not see the man's features since he is covering his crying face with his palms.

"Calm down-"

"Doctor! We need you presence in room 314!" a nurse cut in from his behind. Dino looked back at the nurse and nodded his head, leaving the crying person on the bench as he went to ready himself.

* * *

Kyouya stared at his own reflection in front of the mirror.

He is now trying on his white tux for his wedding day. He sighed. He have not get any call from Dino since the last he met him.

Maybe he was being too harsh and selfish, he thought.

* * *

Hours passed.

Alaude is still sitting on the bench. His eyes already dried of tears.

He closed his eyes, feeling his body weakening.

The image of his bleeding husband reappeared in his mind and he quickly opened his eyes again.

He could not believe the time he realised everything, now Alfonso is fighting with death. He covered his face with his palms once again. When the light went off, he swiftly stood up and approached a fifties aged doctor.

The doctor opened his mouth's cover with his eyes closed, slowly shaking his head.

Alaude feels his world is breaking down.

His eyes widen and his brain almost stops functioning from shock. He stepped back, his mind is still trying to progress the data but failed. Then the doctor speaks.

"He lost too much blood and his brain's damages are too much... He is already in verge of death when he reached here. We're sorry..." with those words, the doctor and nurses left. Alaude had his back leaned against the wall as his body slowly sliding down, his eyes closed and he screamed.

He screamed for his lost of his husband.

He screamed for his slipped chance.

He cried for their discontinued love.

* * *

Reborn looked back at the already sleeping boy and slowly went out from the room. He closed his eyes and breathed in. Then a sound of a crying male caught his hears.

He blinked when he saw a man is crying on the floor, his back leaning against the wall.

He weakly smiled; sympathy for him to whomever he had lost.

Then Dino came out from a room, holding a white file and gave it to him. Reborn once again blinked looking at the doctor. Dino smiled.

"Get ready for heart transfer operation."

* * *

Alaude sat down as hours passed. He somehow had managed to get himself to sit back on his previous position but he was unable to think or to move.

His mind is nothing but blank.

It feels like a minute ago when Alfonso had come and asked him to be his friend.

And now Alfonso is gone.

"Erm... Mr. Alaude Chiavorone? I'm sorry but I need to take your signature so that you can take the corpse after donation was made."

Alaude blinked slowly, his blank mind slowly taking the words. He titled his head up and his eyes meet with a young nurse's. The girl that he had saw Alfonso with.

Alaude's eyes widened.

"Y-You..."

The nurse smiled sadly.

"I know who you are, Alfonso always talk about you... I'm his former classmate when he was in elementary school before... It was sad though, a good person like Alfonso had to go so soon..." she sadly stated. Alaude was out of breath for a moment but he quickly recovered when the nurse held a file to him to be signature.

He read the papers then blinked.

"Organ donation?"

"Yes, Alfonso signed as one of heart's donors... That's why he always came to see me for information..."

_"I have a really good heart!"Alfonso stated as he laughed. The young nurse smiled at him._

_"Hey! Let me test it before you can donate that thing!" she chuckled, putting her palm on Alfonso's chest as they continued to laugh and chatting._

Alaude smiled weakly. How stupid he was, thinking that Alfonso had cheated on him?

After he signed the document, the nurse smiled once again.

"You can take his stuff at the counter after this... The hospital will call you to inform when you can take Mr. Chiavorone's corpse because an operation for heart transfer is now being held." the nurse explained before she left.

Alaude just stay in his position without saying a word.

Because what else is left to say?

Alfonso Chiavorone is officially gone.

* * *

Kyouya laid down on his bed, his mind keeps on thinking about his lover.

The clock already shows 2 am and his wedding will be held around 8 am. Few hours left.

Where could Dino be?

Kyouya closed his eyes.

He knows he should not wait because Dino will only come as guest. They could not change the fact that they are not destined to be together.

The only thing he could do is to wish a happy life for Dino.

All their memories together since their first meet until now, he know he will treasure it inside his heart, mind and soul. Dino does not deserve to bear such pain.

And when he will leave Italy with his wife, he needed to start a new life with no one else named Dino Cavallone in it. The name will stay with him but will no longer exist for him.

Sometimes he wondered if everything God made have its own reason why it happens.

The thought of letting go someone you know you can stop is making Kyouya's heart aching.

He knows he have this chance to run and to live happily with Dino, he really wanted to.

He wondered if Dino can accept the fact that he will be gone from his life and there will be no longer memories they could create together.

All the sweetness and the happiness they had gone through will never able to be repeated. It will stay as history no matter what. He really wondered how Dino will take the fact.

He turned his head to another side of bed.

Yet, he know no matter what will happened, he will always love this certain person, a doctor with a heart-warming smile known as Dino Cavallone.

TBC.

* * *

A/N : What? Nobody stops me whole-heartedly (smiles innocently) Next chapter is the last chapter, and I somehow assumed that this will be my last fan fiction for Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I'm somehow getting addicted _again_ to Vampire Knight, KanamexZero (drools) xD

Reviews replies :

Pr1nc3LuvsFr0ggy : (hides behind brick walls) If you want to throw bomb at me, give warning first! xD I have to say that this chapter didn't have much interaction between the three couples but nah, it's the second last one xD I don't blame you if you want to scream at me, though. Hey, I'm ready with protection kits now! xD The last chapter is coming soon! Thank you for being a faithful reviewer all this time, baby! Love you so much! (hugs)

Sumire : And what is your reaction to me now? (innocent face) =D Alfonso is an Italian but his family lives in London, if his family lives in Italy, then it won't be a problem for Alaude to attend the funeral, right? I just make it to fit the story xD Do you want R27 sad moments to end? Just wait for the last chapter, kay? xD Good luck in your exam too, sugar! I know you can do it! xD Thank for being a very sweet reviewer from the first until this second last chapter, dear =) Thank you so much! (hugs)

Imitation Angel : xD I'm happy my touch is still working! Don't worry, I'm not really fonds of character death but sometimes, I just can't help it! (smiles) Thanks for the review and stay tune for the last chapter! I might update tonight or tomorrow (according to my time zone of course! XD) Thanks again! XD (hugs)

Review please.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : Not mine, not mine. It belongs to Akira Amano and only Akira Amano.

I'm going to start with the replies of reviews that I've got first. =)

Reviews replies :

Pr1nc3LuvsFr0ggy : Yeah... he kind of died =/ But his heart will always live, right! =D (is thinking too positively) Man, I'm a sadist that sometimes I think killing characters are just nice =D Alaude... hm. xD Dino will or not, just read, that's your job to find out! It's a riddle! No, it's okay, I'm kind of expecting a _lots_ of them xD About Tsuna, you have to find out that by yourself too! =) Thank you for the review and since this is the last time I'm going to reply your review, let me express my gratitude by giving you 10 nuclear bombs _virtually_ in case if you want to use them on _someone_! XDD Thanks again! (hugs)

Sumire : (cover ears from the scream) (slaps you) DONE! (runs and hides) XD Are you feeling better now? (give a box of tissues) Well, the genre is drama after all, I can't say much! xD For Tsuna, whether he survive or not, find it out by yourself, nee? =D Also for Dino and Kyouya too! xD It's okay, I realized that you keep on sending the same review twice =O but it's really o-kay! xD Thank you for the review, baby, I can't really tell how happy I am to have you as one of the readers! T.T (crying a river of happiness) Thank you very much! (glomps)

Please enjoy the last chapter, everyone. =)

* * *

Alaude sat on the backseat of the taxi.

He knows he will not be able to drive his car so he just left it at the hospital before taking it back later.

Silence company him as the driver continues to drive in silence. His head leaning to his right side, meeting with the window surface as he closed his eyes.

The wedding ring owned by Alfonso is in his palms, half covering with blood. He closed his eyes weakly, his whole body is really tired, and he just could not take anything more after everything that had happened.

His palms slowly closed the ring into a grip, gripping the silver metal as his eyes clenched tighter.

Alfonso's presence is still there, isn't he?

His gentle smiles and his soft laughter.

Everything just will not leave him alone. He exhaled air from his lungs. It must be very hard for Alfonso to breathe at his last moment.

He must be fighting so hard to live until he forgot to say goodbye to Alaude.

Alaude chuckled bitterly, faintly as the ring brought up to his chest, where he put his fist onto his chest, suddenly feeling the urge to cry again. He slowly pulled his legs and burying his face on his knees. His hands are gripping the ring tighter against his chest.

His teeth gritting and his shoulders started to tremble again.

He did not care if the driver is looking at him with weird look.

All he wanted to do is cry and cry.

Because what is left to be left?

Their last chance had been taken away.

Everyone deserves a second chance.

He knows they had been given more than two chances and they had wasted it.

Softly, Alaude murmured with a faint smile on his face, his closed eyes dripping tears again.

'What a wonderfool world...'

* * *

Reborn sat down nervously on the bench.

He had been waiting more than 5 hours. Feeling anxious all over him, he just could not say a thing.

He remembered Tsuna's face when he was pushed inside the operation room by the wheel bed.

"_No matter what happened... lives your life, Reborn."_

He closed his eyes tight. Nothing will happen to his Tsuna.

God will not be that cruel to take his lover away from him.

He had tried to relax and rest but his panic just will not let him be. He wanted to be awake when Dino walked out from the room, telling him the news.

He will start a new life with Tsuna where they will be happily ever after.

Reborn smiled weakly, hoping his wish to come true. He feels his heart pounding against his chest every second passed and the light is still on.

Whatever that make the operation turned this long, it better be good.

Dino let the nurse wiped his sweats on his forehead, he realised the amount of blood loss is too much for the patient but he still continue doing the operation.

If he stop now, the boy's life will totally be in danger. He will face whatever comes after this but he will not let Reborn down when he know he should not.

Then, one of his helpers informed him about the sudden decreases in rate of reaction of the patient's body. Dino's eyes slightly widened when blood spilling out nonstop from the young patient's nose.

When the light finally turned off, Reborn quickly stood up, facing the doctor with eagerness on his face.

"So how, Doctor Cavallone...?" Reborn softly asked. Dino looked around for a moment, wasn't sure how to explain the situation. Reborn bite his lips nervously.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi is alive..." a sigh of relief could be heard but Dino quickly cut the young doctor.

"But he got a large amount of blood loss." Reborn froze in his position, his eyes wide staring at Dino.

"I'm afraid it disturbs the system of his brain nerves. He is very strong that he had passed something that I thought he couldn't... But because of this simple accident... I'm sorry, there is a huge possibility that he'll be in coma. Forever."

Dino bowed down, showing his apologise before tapping on the stunned doctor's shoulder and took his leave.

Reborn feels like crying and laughing at the same time.

Alive?

Coma forever?

Is there any different between them and dead?

He stepped back and falls down on a seat, his eyes slowly closed. He gritted his teeth and for the first time...

For the first time after his parents' death 10 years ago...

He cried.

* * *

It was the early morning when a bride and a groom ready for their wedding, standing in front of the priest. The groom seems to be searching for a certain someone that has not get inside the church yet.

Dino parked his car at the car park, quickly get out from his car and locked it. He put a pair of black shades on his eyes as he once again straightened his black tux and his black necktie with dark golden strips.

When he stepped inside the church, he automatically caught by the eyes of the groom. He bowed down apologetically and took his position at the front row, beside the parents of the groom. His eyes covered by the black shades watching as the priest reading his words.

"I'm glad you make it..." he heard Mr. Hibari whispered to him, a happy smile on his fatherly face. Dino just smiled weakly, nodding his head.

It was not long when it reached the most important part.

Everyone in the church waits for the groom to answer.

The doctor just stared at his beloved, he was glad he already put his shades on or the groom will surprise by his now red eyes.

"...will you?" repeated the priest once again when there is no answer from the groom. Few people inside the church start to whisper.

"...I do." replied Kyouya as he bowed his head down slightly, his eyes closed. He will not let anyone see the tears in his eyes. When the priest asked the same question to the bride, she also replied with the same respond.

Rings and kiss exchanged.

When Kyouya turned to his family's side once again, Dino Cavallone is no longer there.

* * *

Few years later...

"Eh?" a 27 years old doctor looked out from his apartment's door, shocked to see boxes in front of his apartment. Then a pretty man with black hair came out from the lift, the same shock expression also on his face.

"No wonder I've been searching for my stuff!" he grumbled. The doctor somehow found it amusing even though the man seems to be a year or two than him. He stepped out from his apartment.

"Need help?" he offered with a smile. The man smiled back, taking off his shades to show his beautiful baby blue eyes.

"Yes, that would be nice!"

The other man took one of the boxes.

"You're my new neighbour?" he asked, looking at the already empty apartment beside his. The blonde replied with a smile.

"Yes I am, but mine is upstairs... The people sent it to a wrong level!" he laughed at the explanation. Then the lift opened once again, revealing a familiar person to the doctor's eyes, almost making him lost his grip on the box.

"Doctor Cavallone?" he blinked, quickly putting down the box. The said person looked at him then laughed.

"Yah, Doctor Arcobaleno!" he walked towards them and meets in a simple hug. The black haired male standing in front of them just smiled.

"What are you doing here? How's your duty in Japan?" Reborn asked a smile on his face. The other doctor chuckled.

"I've finished my duty in Japan's medical centre. When I reached back to Italy, I've made decision to move to an apartment closer to the hospital so that I can take care better of it! I heard that there is an empty apartment here so I came to check on it first!" Dino explained with a smile.

It had been few years he had left Italy to achieve a higher level in his career.

Now here he is, Professor Doctor Dino Cavallone, the President of Italy Civil Hospital.

Reborn chuckled.

"Welcome back, Doctor... or should I call you President or neighbour?" said doctor man nudged him on his rib, making Reborn 'ouch'ed.

"Call me Dino... because I'm going to call you as your first name starting now!" this made the black haired man laughed as he covered his mouth with the back of his palm.

Dino looked at the man; somehow he feels like he had seen the male before but could not remember. Reborn quickly held his hand out.

"Oh, forgot to introduce myself, I'm Reborn Arcobaleno and this is Dino Cavallone." the man shook the hand and also Dino's when he held his hand out with a smile.

"I'm Alaude Chiavorone."

"Nice to meet you." Dino said with a smile. Alaude nodded with a tint blush on his face, showing his beauty. Dino looked back at the one between them.

"How's him?" Reborn smiled back, almost faintly. He knows who Dino referring to.

"Ahh... still sleeping, I'm also still waiting." he replied. Dino chuckled, this guy just won't give up, he thought.

"Dino, maybe we should help Alaude together since his apartment is at the higher floor." suggesting Reborn, pushing his glasses on his nose bridge. Dino looked at the boxes then back to Alaude.

"Since I'm already here, it won't hurt to help my future neighbour, right?" he chuckled.

They made their way helping Alaude as three of them chatting happily with each others.

Neither have they known their stories are related to each other.

Neither have they known if you listen to their stories, you will understand how beautiful your life is.

* * *

Dino Cavallone has left Italy few days after the wedding of Hibari Kyouya. He expanded his study to a higher level in Japan and come back to Italy just to know that his beloved had move away to Austria. His apartment has too many memories of them together. He decided to move to a nearest apartment's building so that he could take his time to go to the hospital often since now he is holding the role as the president of the hospital. Few people that get into his office will know how his love stays in his heart and soul when a picture frame of Hibari Kyouya can be seen on his working table.

Alaude Chiavorone had started a new life since the death of his husband, Alfonso Chiavorone. He had changed his career from a businessman to a restaurant's owner where he can give all his love to his foods .He dyed his blond hair into black, believing that it can make him start a new journey of his life. He also moved out from his house and bought an apartment close to his restaurant. He is determined to continue his life with only memories of his belated beloved husband.

Reborn Arcobaleno is well known as one of the best doctors in Italy Civil Hospital. Other than that, most people know him by his faithfulness towards this one patient which is in coma. There are no promises that the patient will wake up from the coma but he is still there, visiting everyday and every time when he could. He continues to stay in their apartment. His attitude changed from a quiet and cold person into someone friendly. He learned to move on in his life as he keeps on waiting for this certain Sawada Tsunayoshi to surprise him once again with his happy smile.

END.

* * *

A/N : **Italy Civil Hospital** is just a made up thing by me. I didn't know it exist for real or not, so spare me forgiveness for this. =)

I would love to read my readers' comments for this last chapter of my creation since I've put much effort into it. I hope silent readers will also shows up and give me some feedbacks, maybe I've done something wrong ^^ Comments are really appreciated. (sigh) I hope one day if inspiration happens to come again, we will meet again, dear readers =)

With this,I put a full stop on 'Beautiful Life'. I hope readers understand the meaning of the title and be happy always. =)

Review please.


End file.
